Complicated
by Deplora
Summary: [Songfic] [Oneshot] [Squffie] Like the title suggests, Yuffie finds her relationship with Squall Leon to be complicated


Author's Note: Hello people! I'm trying my hand at another songfic even though I'm not really that good at them. So, expect this to be short and sweet (hopefully). Anyways, it's based on a country song called "Complicated" by Carolyn Dawn Johnson, not the Avril Lavigne song. Read and review, please. I shouldn't be writing this right now. I should be either working on "Shattered Dreams" or working on my term paper. Oh well.

Timeframe: just after they move back to Hollow Bastion and Sora has sealed Kingdom Hearts and everything's hunky dory again.

[Disclaimer: the characters belong to Disney and Square and the song belongs to Carolyn Dawn Johnson.]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_COMPLICATED_

In the library of Hollow Bastion, Yuffie peeked over the top of the book she was pretending to read to look at the man who had just walked into the room. Squall Leonheart, the man of her dreams...at least, she thought he was...it was hard to tell sometimes with all the confusing emotions running around her head. At his glance, she quickly dropped her head back into the book and tried to read something, anything to get her mind off of him. She could feel his piercing blue eyes staring at her, causing a sudden flush to come across her cheeks.

"What are you reading, Yuffie?" he asked in amusement.

"Um.... 'Shattered Dreams,'" she answered quickly when she remembered that was what she had planned on reading. Of course, she hadn't even made it past the first page. She had just opened the book as soon as she heard the library door open in an attempt to hide her face.

Quirking an eyebrow, Squall gestured towards the book in her hands. "You might want to turn it right side up if you're going to read it."

Yuffie giggled nervously. "Uh...I was challenging myself. You know, see if I could read upside down or not," she stammered as she flipped the book over and buried her face in it.

"Sure, Yuf," he muttered as he walked past her table, giving her one of those 'you-have-to-be-the-strangest-person-in-the-world' looks.

At the moment, the only thing Yuffie wanted most in the world would be for the planet to open itself up and swallow her, just to get her out of this embarrassing situation. It was bad enough that she couldn't control the blush that came across her cheeks when she saw him. Now she had to act like a complete idiot, too?

_I'm so scared that the way I feel_

_Is written all over my face_

_When you walk into the room,_

_I wanna find a hiding place._

Nervously looking over her shoulder, Yuffie saw Squall trailing his finger across the book spines as he read the titles. He crinkled his brows in annoyance as ran his eyes across the titles on that shelf again. "What are you looking for?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, Aerith asked me to find a book on healing arts. It seems she wants to learn another spell," he muttered in distraction as he continued to search for the text.

Standing up, Yuffie couldn't help but laugh. "Squall, you're looking in the wrong section. That book would be over there," she told him, pointing to a shelf by the door on the lower level. 

"It's Leon," he stated automatically at the name 'Squall.' Looking at where she pointed, he squinted. "Are you sure? Aerith told me to look on the upper level."

It was Yuffie's turn to be confused. "Really? That's strange. Aerith should know that the healing books are down there. She's the one who reorganized the place." She shook her head in an attempt to clear it. "Well, anyways, come on. I'll help you find the book," she said as she started down the staircase.

Squall followed the teenager down the stairs, still intent upon finding that book for Aerith and ending this 'mission' so he could get back to his endless training in the passages beneath the bastion. "You're positive that the book will be down here?" he questioned when they reached the shelf Yuffie had pointed out moments before.

"Yes, Squall. See?" she said in slight disgust at his disbelief while gesturing grandly at all the healing books.

"Leon." Scanning the shelf, he looked for the title. "Yuf, I don't see it."

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Okay, what's the book called?"

"'The Forgotten Art of Healing,'" he read off the small slip of paper he pulled out of his pocket.

Sighing, Yuffie reached onto the shelf and pulled the book down. "There. It was right in front of you."

Squall took the book out of her grasp and gave her one of his rare smiles. "Thanks, Yuffie," he whispered as he patted her shoulder before leaving the library, not noticing the look of shock and happiness in the ninja's eyes.

_We used to laugh, we used to hug, the way that old friends do._

_But now, a smile and a touch of your hand,_

_Just makes me come unglued._

_Such a contradiction, do I lie or tell the truth._

_Is it fact or fiction,_

_Oh, the way I feel for you._

Still staring at her shoulder where Squall had touched her, Yuffie tried to take a few steadying breaths. "Calm down, Yuf. He's touched you before. This is nothing new," she mumbled under her breath.

"Cripes! Can he not even touch me without me getting all mushy?" she argued softly with herself in the empty library. "You don't love him, Yuf," she insisted.

The other half of her mind begged to differ. "Damn it! I do love him, I think." She rubbed her forehead with one hand.

"I can't love him. I just can't!" she said with more vehemence than she wished.

Shaking her head, she began to become angry with herself. "Come on, Yuf. It doesn't matter if you love him or not. You have to get a grip on yourself."

_So complicated, I'm so frustrated._

_I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away,_

_I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay._

_Should I say it._

_Should I tell you how I feel._

_Oh, I want you to know._

_But then again I don't. _

_It's so complicated._

Thinking she finally had her emotions under control, Yuffie left the library and attempted to head for the room she had staked out as her own. Once in the hall, however, she was accosted by the flower girl.

"Yuffie, have you seen Leon?" she asked sweetly as she approached the ninja. "He was supposed to find a book for me and he hasn't come back yet."

"About that book, Aerith. Why did you tell Squall that it was on the upper level of the library when you know for a fact that it was located near the lower entrance?" Yuffie tried hard to keep the accusatory tone out of her voice.

Covering her mouth to hide the small smile, Aerith attempted to look innocent. "I guess I just forgot where I had put those books," she lied.

"Aerith, don't try to lie. You are physically unable to lie," the ninja pointed out as the flower girl stifled the giggles that always erupted when she lied.

Sighing, the pink-clad woman gave up. "Fine, you win, Yuf. I sent him up there so you two would have a chance to talk. You guys hardly ever talk to each other any more."

"Because I try to avoid him," Yuffie said in exasperation. "I do nothing but annoy him, and you know it!"

A smug look came across Aerith's face. "Is that the reason he's always talking about you with me?" she inquired innocently.

Rolling her eyes, Yuffie brushed off what her friend had said. "And what does he say, pray tell?"

"What he says doesn't matter. It's the fact that your always on his mind." Aerith let this sink in for a moment before continuing. "That has to mean something, Yuf," she finished as she walked off to find the man in question.

"Fine, I'm always on his mind. He's probably thinking up ways to kill and/or maim me," she muttered as she continued to her room. "That must be why I always catch him staring at me, too. He's most likely picturing me being torn limb from limb by some beast." She thought about this for another moment. "Unless.... he actually does think of me as more than just a friend."

_Oh...just when I think, I'm under control,_

_I think I got a grip,_

_Another friend tells me that my name is always on your lips._

_They say I'm more than just a friend, they say I must be blind._

_Well, I admit that I've seen you watch me from the corner of your eye._

_Oh, it's so confusing. I wish you'd just confess._

_But think of what I'd be losin'_

_If your answer wasn't yes._

Yuffie beat her head against her door when she finally reached her room. "I...just...wish... I....could...get...over...this...stupid...thing," she mumbled, each word coming out each time she hit the door.

Stopping and rubbing her head in pain, she briefly wondered what would happen if she did confess to Squall that she had feelings for him. "Well, first of all, he would tell me that he didn't reciprocate those feelings. Then, he would probably run away from me as fast as he could."

"No, Yuffie. You cannot tell him if you want him to stay around," she commanded herself as she pushed through her door and entered her room. "If you told him, he would most definitely leave the bastion, and then, where would you be? You'd be with one less friend, that's what." She seemed to ignore the fact that she was talking out loud to herself the whole time, sounding like a mad woman.

"So, I'll just keep these 'feelings' I have bottled up inside," she finally decided as she shut the door.

A minute later, the door was thrown open. "But, I can't. I have to tell him and find out what he'll do."

_So complicated, I'm so frustrated._

_I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away._

_I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay._

_Should I say it,_

_Should I tell you how I feel._

_Oh, I want you to know, _

_But then again I don't._

_It's so complicated_

She ran through the bastion halls trying to find Squall, finally finding him back in the library, where her whole inner turmoil seemed to begin. "Hey, Squall?" she asked as she sat across from him at the small table of the upper level of the library.

He glanced up from the book he was reading. Ironically, she noticed, it was the same book she had been reading when he had come in earlier. "I prefer Leon," he muttered in annoyance.

"Anyways, _Leon_, I have something kinda important to ask you," she bravely ventured, unsure if she would be able to continue the conversation.

Raising his eyebrows, he urged her to continue. When she didn't, he decided a verbal prod might need to be in store. "Well?"

"Um... well, you see... I was kinda wondering.... howyoufeltaboutme," she quickly let out in one breath before she lost her nerve.

"Pardon?" Squall said in shock, hoping he didn't hear what he thought he had heard.

"How do you feel about me?" she blurted, her face turning an interesting shade of red. There was a long pause while he sat there in stunned silence.

Clearing his throat, he looked away from her. "Why do you want to know?" She didn't answer, so he continued. "Does it have anything to do with the way you feel for me?"

_Oh, I hate it. 'Cuz I've waited_

_So long for someone like you._

_Oh, what do I do?_

_Oh should I say it_

_Should I tell you how I feel._

_I want you to know_

_But then again I don't_

_It's so complicated_

Taking a deep breath, Yuffie decided it was now or never. "Yes, Squall, it does. Ya see, I think I'm beginning to fall in love with you." He didn't answer her, which she took as a bad sign. "And since you don't seem to feel the same, I think I'm just gonna go find a rock to crawl under and spend the rest of my life there." She stood up to leave, but felt a restraining hand pull her back down.

"You kinda threw that one at me, Yuffie," he finally answered as she sat back down across from him. "Can't you give me a minute to let it sink in before you take off?"

Nodding, Yuffie tried to control the blush that kept spreading across her skin until she felt like her whole body was one big red blotch. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from saying anything obnoxious and twiddled her thumbs to keep her hands occupied. "So, has it sunk in yet, Squall?" she asked when what little bit of patience she had ran out.

He pushed the bangs out of his hair. "Yeah, I think it has." She gave him an expectant look. "What? You want an answer right now?"

"Well, that was the whole point of me still sitting here," she said in annoyance.

Before she could say anything else, Squall leaned across the table and gently kissed her lips. "There. Does that answer your question?" he whispered as he sat back down.

Smiling, Yuffie stood up and pulled him up with her. "Yeah, I think it does," she admitted as she leaned against his shoulder while they stepped through the library door and into the hallway of the bastion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: Yeah, I know I'm not as good as a lot of other people are with songfics, but, I think I did a pretty decent job with this one. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it. And I hope you review it, as well.


End file.
